Figuring 'this' all out at the Prom
by MostlyDeschanel
Summary: First ever fanfiction. Going to be a multi-chapter. Thank you MayaLala for the encouragement to do this. And my sister Emily for looking it over and thinking it sounded like them.! :)
1. Chapter 1

Night at the PROM

So, this is my first ever fanfic and I hardly made it anywhere with it. I hope to write more on this if people like it so far. Any criticism is wanted and needed so review please.! :) thanks. And I do NoT own New Girl or any of the characters unfortunately.

"Why are we doing this again?" Nick asked, putting on his tie, and failing miserably.

"I told Ellen I would help chaperone the Senior Prom in her place if I could take a friend." Says Jess, walking over to help free Nick from strangling himself.

Nick makes his turtle face at the word "friend". Wondering once again what exactly they are. They have been doing whatever it is they are doing for a little over a month now, and he is still worried about messing everything up. What Bob said is still eating away at him.

"There you are Mr. Miller, looking dapper. Ya know, I just love seeing you dressed all up like this, makes me wish we were going to OUR Senior Prom." She does a little wink that makes him want to take her before they can even go anywhere. God I love this women, the thought crossing his mind again and scaring the crap out of him.

"Well, considering how YOUR prom night turned out, it shouldn't be tooooo difficult to top." Nick says, laughing and giving her the smile he reserves only for Jess. Loving the little frown she shows him, that slowly turns into a grin.

"You're right, it should be a lot better, because it's you, and now all the pressure of making this night even more amazing is riding on you." Jess smiled and skipped out of the room to finish getting ready.

Nick walks out shortly behind her and heads for the fridge to grab a beer, then thinks better of it and heads to the cupboard for a glass for water. Man, it's going to be a long night, he thinks as Schmidt comes out of his room.

"Hey man, where did you get that getup? Oh, is the Prom tonight? Well I hope you two crazy kids don't get into to much trouble, and if you get lucky, use protection." Schmidt laughs in spite of himself as he heads towards the door for his keys. "Oh, and don't wait up, Cecelia and I are trying out a few new things and I don't plan to be home until tomorrow." Raising his eyebrows in that way of his, he laughs again and leaves without waiting for a response.

"JAR!" Nick yells as the door swings closed and he can hear Schmidt laughing down the hall. He rolls his eyes as he heads towards the couch to wait for Jess to finish up.

Just as he goes to sit down, Jess comes walking out of her room in a red satin dress that takes his breath away. It goes just above the knee and has a thin black tie around the waist with half inch straps over her shoulders. Three inch black heels that makes her legs look incredible.

"Wow" Is all he can say as she comes strutting over with her hair silky and falling gently over her shoulders. "I-uh, so, yeah, that dress, is it new?" She giggles and blushes a beautiful shade of red as he gets all flustered.

"Yeah, CeCe and I went shopping the other day and picked this out. Do you like?" She giggles again and does a little turn.

"Absolutely, you look so beautiful it actually hurts a little." Laughing at himself for saying that out loud, god, he must sound like an idiot. She blushes again and smiles brightly at him, and he takes that as a good sign. "So...ya ready to go then?"

Jess reaches out to take his hands and gives him a quick kiss, that lasts a bit longer when he pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her waist. Breaking away breathless, Jess giggles "Now I am! Lets go before we pass the point of no return." She winks again and heads towards the door, tossing her head around "Your driving."

"Yeah, I think your right, I sure hope this night goes by fast so that we can get back here soon!" Nick grins and catches up to Jess as she's opening the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling up in front of Burtonsville High School, Nick parked the car and looked over at Jess staring at her lap.

"Hey, are you ok? You've been awfully quiet since we've been in the car." Nick questions, concern clear on his face.

Jess looks up quickly and paints on a large smile. "Yeah, I'm great, super excited for some crazy dancing." He can tell she is trying to hide something, so he turns off the car and turns his body towards her.

"Jess, what's wrong? Do you not want to go in, because we can head back to the loft if your not really feeling this." She snaps her head up and looks at him, he doesn't understand the look in her eyes.

"No, I really am excited, I just feel like...I don't know." Her voice wavers and she looks back down. Nick reaches over and lifts her face to look at him. He can see that her eyes are glistening with the beginning of tears.

He gulps "Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything. If its not about the dance, what's wrong?" He hates to see her cry, and doesn't want her feeling down on this night that she has been so excited for.

A silent tear escapes and Nick quickly brushes it away, reaching over to wrap his arms around her the best he can in the small space. Damn car, he thinks. He can hear her small gasp at the gentle embrace, and she seems to melt into his arms. After a few minutes she places a small kiss on his neck and pulls away.

"I hate this. I mean not us, we work so well together and I have never felt this way about any one else, ever. I just hate that it seems like there are feelings that we are both having, or at least I am, but we are to afraid to say aloud." Nick looks like he wants to say something, but then shuts his mouth and just waits.

She takes a big breath and stares at him, wondering what he's thinking. She decides to just continue. "We were friends long before anything happened, and that is great, we already know all of each others faults. But I think we're both afraid that this is going to get messed up and then we won't even be friends anymore."

Nick releases his hold around Jess' waist and places his palm on her cheek, looking her in the eyes. "I agree, I have been holding back certain things because I'm afraid of messing this up. I don't want to lose you, you are the best thing in my life, ever, and its scary to have all of your happiness riding on another persons existence."

Jess lets another tear fall and starts to turn away, she doesn't know what to think of what Nick is telling her. She knows she feels the same way though. "I don't want to mess this up Nick, you have become my favorite person in the world and I don't ever want that to change. So, I want to ask you, will you go steady with me?" She finishes on a giggle, blushing for the second time that night.

"Of course I'll go steady with you, you clown!" Nick laughs and leans forward, kissing her nose, then down along her jaw until he meets her lips. Instantly feeling that jolt of electricity they generate every time since their first kiss. He slowly runs his hand along her back and pulls her close so she is nested into his neck.

They both take a minute too simply enjoy each others company. Suddenly there is a loud whooping sound, and three young guys dressed in tuxes knock on the window. Causing Jess to jump and Nick to pull a turtle face as the guys then begin to laugh as they head towards the door. Jess is all smiles now and leans over to kiss Nick once more. She pulls down her mirror, checks her make-up and turns to grin at him. Catching him staring at her like she's a rare animal.

"Soooo, Nicholas, you like what you see?" She teases.

"Oh, most definitely." He grins right back. "Let's go do this thing Jessica." Nick then jumps out of the car and heads to her side, opening her door with a bow and a bright smile.

Jess grabs his hand and allows him to help her up. They then link arms and head over to the entrance.


End file.
